Super Tenderheart Bear (5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
5809 Cartoon Ridiculous's Video Game Spoof of "Super Mario". Cast *Mario - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Luigi - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Peach - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Daisy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Rosalina - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toad - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Toadette - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Baby Mario - Baby Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Baby Luigi - Hinotamatchi (Tamagotchi) *Baby Peach - Baby Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Baby Daisy - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Baby Rosalina - Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Yoshi - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Birdo - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Wario - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Waluigi - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jimmy T. - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Mona - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Ashley - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Dr. Crygor - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Penny Crygor - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Ana - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Kat - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *5-Volt - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *9-Volt - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *18-Volt - Wreck-It Ralph *Dribble - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Spitz - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Young Cricket - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Master Mantis - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Orbulon - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gaia - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Stella - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wateryl - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Rockanne - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Majika - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Crystal - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kalienta - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Mike - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Fronk - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lulu - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *Vivian - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wolley the Yellow Toad - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Greeny the Green Toad - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Yvan the Blue Toad - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Plummy the Purple Toad - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Mama - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Papa - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Imajin - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Lina - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Rusa - SpongeBob SquarePants *Sen - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Piki - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Poki - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jumpman - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Lady Julie - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Stanley the Bugman - Max (Dragon Tales) *Toadna - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Toadmi - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Toadni - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Toadella - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Toadina - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Princess Shroomla - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Paratoad - Ken (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Boom Boom - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Donkey Kong - Ajax the Gorilla (Disney) *Diddy Kong - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Mouser - Dan (Dan Vs.) *Tryclyde - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Clawgrip - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) *Wart - King Salazar (Animaniacs) *Larry Koopa - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Morton Koopa Jr. - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Wendy O. Koopa - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Iggy Koopa - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Roy Koopa - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Lemmy Koopa - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Ludwig Von Koopa - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bowser - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bowser Jr. - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Kamek - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Nabbit - Donald Duck (Disney) *Princess Shroob - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Cackletta - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) Gallery Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Mario Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Luigi Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Princess Peach Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Princess Daisy Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as Princess Rosalina Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Toad Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Toadette Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as Baby Daisy Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed - episode version S6E1-1-.png|Flurry Heart as Baby Rosalina Care bears champ bear care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f179.png|Champ Bear as Yoshi Care bears cheer bear care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f0x1.png|Cheer Bear as Birdo Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Wario Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Waluigi Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jimmy T. Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Mona Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Ashley Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scrathchansniff as Dr. Crygor Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Penny Crygor Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Ana Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Kat Patty Spacebot.png|Patty Spacebot as 5-Volt The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as 9-Volt Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as 18-Volt Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dribble Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Spitz Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Young Cricket 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Master Mantis Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Orbulon Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Gaia Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|Fluttershy as Stella Nikki-wong-6teen-9.33.jpg|Nikki Wong as Wateryl Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Rockanne Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as Majika Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash as Crystal Bellossom.jpg|Bellossom as Kalienta Cubot.png|Cubot as Mike Gary the Snail.png|Gary the Snail as Fronk Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Vivian Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Greeny the Green Toad Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Plummy the Purple Toad Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Imajin NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Rusa Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Sen Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Piki Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Poki Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Jumpman Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Lady Julie Max (Dragon Tales).jpg|Max as Stanley the Bugman Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Toadna Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Toadmi Patty the Squirrel.png|Patty the Squirrel as Toadni Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Toadella Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Toadina Toborr.png|Toborr as Princess Shroomla Ken.png|Ken as Paratoad Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Care bears bright heart raccoon care squad 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f14k.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Larry Koopa Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Morton Koopa Jr. Care bears treat heart pig care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f11b.png|Treat Heart Pig as Wendy O. Koopa Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Iggy Koopa Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Roy Koopa Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Lemmy Koopa Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Ludwig Von Koopa Timmy McNulty.jpg|Timmy McNulty as Bowser Jr. SnifflesNewZ.png|Sniffles as Kamek Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Nabbit Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Cackletta Category:5809 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Super Mario Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof